The not so typical Weiss Fic
by xCrushx
Summary: So sue me...It was a good attempt. Please don't take offense..its meant as humor...and KEN'S ON DRUGS???


The not so typical Weiss fic

By xCrushx

Author's Note: This started out as an email to Shy-chan and Bri-kun…look how it ended up…I hope no one takes offense.  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…so get off my lawn!  
  
I know what you're all thinking. This is going to be a typical Weiss story. But it's not, you see. Typical stories have everyone wanting to do everyone else. And they have fan girl cameos. And someone always ends up getting critically injured. But that won't happen in this story. Cuz this isn't a typical story.  
  
Also, in a typical Weiss story...someone dies and someone cries about having to kill someone else. Well boo fricken hoo. It's their _job_ they don't have to like it they just have to do it. I mean what kind of pansy assed kid cries after commiting murder? Especially Omi. I mean, looking at his past...that kid is least likely to cry.  
  
Aya's most likely to cry after killing someone. And yet he doesn't. He's the type of guy that holds it in again and again and then lets it out through crying. I mean mommy and daddy Aya died and lil Aya-chan's the hopital...yes hopital (gotta love the engrish) and he's all alone in the world. Therefore Aya is most likely to go into a nice lil corner, read some poetry, put on the Rasputina and let it flow...pansy.

Omi's doesn't have a reason to cry. He's loved and he knows it. He's a trained killer. My god people. Get it straight. He's not innocent, he's not sweet. He's the best at what he does _because_ of who he is. Omi's the type to listen to heavy metal and maybe eat some pocky if he's really down in the dumps.

Therefore in this not so typical Weiss story Omi shall not cry but crank up the Op Ivy and get some chocolate pocky. Aya's gonna sit there and let loose to some Jann Arden or something girly like that. Ken and Yotan? Well Yohji will either be sexin' it up or drunker then hell and Kenken? I don't know he seems like the type to bash someone's head in. So Yotan's at the bar and Ken's beating the shit outta emo punks.

Now, I don't know what it is with fangirls and OOC stories but this story will not be OOC. Omi will be running around frauding everyone into thinking hes sweet and cute and gives a damn. Ken will be tripping over everything and constantly sorting his thoughts (making him talk less than Aya) from the severe amounts of drugs he smokes after beating lil emo kids. Yohji will be suffering from a hangover and Aya will be an anal bastard.

Because you see Aya is an anal bastard. He runs around pretending he doesn't care about anything but his precious Aya-chan when really he's liek doing her lookalike which is so totally ew. I mean honestly dude, his sister. No offense there, Ranners, but what you do is your business.  
  
I don't know why Ken reminds me of a punk, he jsut kinda does. I don't know...maybe its the clumsyness...lack of heroin in the bloodstream makes ya fall. Don't worry Kenken, I won't tell what you do in the back...giving yourself a hit.  
  
Anyway back to my not so typical Weib story.  
  
In most stories someone is either angsting -oh we're on strike right now cuz of Carla - - okay we're back - someone is either angsting or crying or someone is hurting themself or someone is really eviland likes what they are doing. In my anti-typical story no one is gonna care because after they have killed this much.. they wouldn't.

It's the way it goes. They'd be apathetic.

Also, in my story, no one is going to die or be critically injured because it's so over done, Shakespeare would be rolling over in his grave! Tragedy's been done. Happiness has been done. It's all been done.  
  
So in my story Ken's a drug addict that kicks major emo ass, Omi's a fraud with his Rancid and Iron Maiden, Aya cries a lot and acts like an anal bastard, Yohji gets hungover and laid all the time and no one cares about anyone else because they will die anyway. Now...Instead of writing this I shall nap. Peace out, Crush.


End file.
